The anime team, through the anime universes
by MadMedic69
Summary: A mad scientist discovers a way into the anime worlds. But not everything will be as epic or awsome as he thinks. Many obsticles await and aventures to be had, plus a team of anime characters following him and nearly killing him again and again.


The A-Team(smoke cigar)

AKA fun with the anime universe

A BIG mistake

On top of a small hill, there lies a rather strange looking house. Within this house lives a very odd but very intelligent man. Notice now I say intelligent, not smart. In any case, our hero… er… main character, is just finishing his latest invention. Our man's name is Knight.

While humming and working on the inside of it, he is happily singing, "Building is so fun, building is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what I have done, YAY its..." he frowned, and then spoke his next words in an un-amused tone, "… not ready."

Knight sighs heavily and takes a seat on the floor. He is sitting inside of a cave shaped metal contraption. It is able to fit probably twenty people of average size into it before becoming cramped. There are small tesla coils everywhere and panels and buttons and random assortments of wires. He looks around then thinks to himself.

"One I get this piece of junk running I'll be able to enter the anime world at will and leave this half baked, piece of crap world behind for a much kinder, awesome, albeit weirder and more dangerous world, or two, or three, or all of them. Hee hee," he said before laughing maniacally.

While he is sitting in the machine, which by the way is sound proof, his adorable 20 year old sister walks in. She yells out to him.

"Big brother, big brother… Hey crazy scientist! I brought lunch!"

There being no answer, she sets the lunch down on a table then looks around and sees the machine. The door is closed so she can't see him, but she can see the control panels roughly twenty feet away. She walks to them and sees in large labeling above a very big button that hides among other buttons: 'ON switch for the anime portal-matrix-warp generator thing… DO NOT TOUCH IF YOU ARE NOT ME. IF YOU ARE NOT ME F*$K OFF.'

She is immediately intrigued by this, but skeptical, she says, "He must have gone off the deep end. There's no way this could exist. But I wonder what it really does."

She then pushes the gargantuan button. On the inside of the machine, warning lights spark to life and a voice says, "Machine activated. Count down initiated. Warp in twenty seconds."

Knight immediately sees and hears this as he says panicking, "Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick Frickity Frickity Frick Frick Frick Frick Frick FRICK."

He grabs a messenger bag from the 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY' box conveniently placed in the machine. A giant flashing light then whisks him off to another dimension.

Chapter 2: Ninjas

Knight falls roughly 30 feet to the ground, screaming bloody murder the entire way. He breaks most of his spine, breaks most of his ribs, his left arm doesn't work, and his legs don't work. His hand reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out a Heal Pack.

A Heal Pack looks a lot like a syringe, which he then injects into his spine. After injecting said liquid into his spine, his legs go back to normal, his spine goes back to normal, and his ribs _mostly_ heal, but he's still in a lot of pain. He gets up, and sees that his left arm is still floppy. He pokes it twice and watches it flop around comically, causing him to laugh at his own injury. He then takes the heal injector, stabs it into his shoulder and his arm goes back to normal.

"Ow…" he says to himself. He rubs his head and asks, "Where am I…?"

Outside of this world, his sister sees an intercom open up. She sees a green, flashing button and decides to push it, 'cause only _good_ thing could come form pushing a green button right?

Back in the world, Knight hears a huge screeching sound arise in his left ear, causing him to almost go deaf. He hits his ear once and says, "WHAT?-!"

His sister hears that outside, oh, by the way, her name is Annzy. She then responds, "Um… Onii-chan?"

"Oh," Knight says, "Hi Ann… PLEASE tell me you didn't push the giant red button."

"… Um… define, "didn't push"…"

"Did you. So much as. Touch the. Button that says. ON?"

"… Maybe?"

"'Cause I'm now in a random world, I need you to tell me where I am. Do you see the left console? There should be three lights on top, the first says: PS(pre-weason). The second: CS(current season). And the last says: FS(future season). Which one is on?"

Annzy looks where her brother described and says, "PS." She also notices the word, "Naruto" on the next digital read-out, which she then tells him also: "It says Naruto under that."

"All right Annzy," Knight says, "I'm going to explain something very simple to you. I'm in Naruto, before the writers started writing it."

"How is that possible?" Annzy asked, "Did you eat too much chocolate again?"

"No," Knight says angrily, "simply put, our world has its own history, all the anime worlds also have their own history. It's just that people in our world get visions of this and write it down. Thus turning it into Manga, Anime, or something else. I merely followed one of these visions back to its source and found I could probably, possibly cross the barrier without killing myself."

"… So, you're telling me this is like a giant, cross-over fanfic?"

"Yes Annzy, this complicated work of machinery that requires five years of my life, doing _nothing_ but working on it, is just a giant, fanfic. Never mind that I had to break eight laws of fanfics and many more laws od physics to do this."

"And you yell at me for being a Thiefshipper…"

"This isn't Thiefshipping! This is going into the proper, _canon_ anime."

"Many people would argue that Thiefshipping is _close_ to canon…"

"Whatever. Now, I gotta find out what I have to do to get out of here and… wait, where is it? _Where the f*ck is it?-!"_

"What are you looking for brother?" she said like a five-year-old.

"A small TV, roughly the size of an X-box," he replied.

Annzy looks around and see one on the table. She walks over to it and it says: "Did my idiot master get trapped in the anime world? _Without me?_"

"Kind of," Annzy responds.

Even though it has no face, you can feel it sighing in agony before saying, "Bring me to the console."

Annzy brings the little TV over to the console and it says, "Hello dirtbag, forget something?"

Knight bends over in shame and says, "Hello XJ19."

Annzy's eyes light up, "You named this thing _XJ19? _Obvious rip-off of "My Life is a Teenage Robot" much?"

"That's, "My Life _as_ a Teenage Robot you silly girl."

Annzy simply rolled her eyes, though her brother cannot see this.

"Anyway," Knight says, "what am I supposed to do XJ19?"

"Okay," it says, "searching… it says befriend Itachi Uchiha."

"Perfect! I have to go befriend a serial killer that isn't actually a serial killer and is actually a damn hero in the story! All right, let's get this over with… you know, I feel kind of stupid – there was a giant burning village that way," he says pointing to a giant fire-ball town.

"Well that's not obvious," Annzy comments sarcastically.

Knight says, "Shut up," as he walks over to his destination. On the way, he looks into his bag and says, "All right in terms of essentials, I have one survivalists machete, eight more heal packs, about a week's worth of food pills… and!" he pulls out a nice assault rifle, "this gun. This _awesome_ gun. This awesome gun that I will kill everything with." He loads his gun and sheathes his machete and then continues walking on his way.

Eventually, he gets to the village, which is in on fire. And there's blood everywhere, which is also on _fire_. He continues walking and he sees soup – on fire. He goes and sees a bucket of water – _on fire_. He then yells out, "Oh come on! I can understand the soup probably having alcohol in it, but the _water?-!_ No, no, who did this?-!"

Itachi, who was on a lamppost says, "Me."

Knight aims his gun at him and says, "Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes," he says, "glad to see I'm famous, who the hell are you?"

"Isn't that kind of out of his character?" Annzy interjects.

Knight says back, without Itachi hearing him, "The writers got _some_ stuff wrong."

"Okay Itachi, I'm about to explain a lot of things," Nitros then explains to him how their worlds are connected and how in Knight's world Itachi's universe is a thing called an anime. This will now be called the 'breaking the fourth wall speech.'

"I see." responds Itachi in a way that tells you he doesn't believe him. 'You're obviously crazy but I can't let you live."

Itachi flashes out of Knight's vision and the next he throws a shuriken into Knights gun's barrel thus making it useless.

Knight looks at his gun in fright and yells, "Ok now you're dead!"

Knight unsheathes his survivalist's Machete and says, "Bring it."

Itachi grins and says, "I'm going to end this without you making another move."

He closes his eyes then reopens them and says 'sharingan' and changes his eyes.

Knight stares dead on into Itachi's eyes and runs forward saying, "Not going to work."

Knight takes a slash at Itachi, a few moments later blood spurts out from a wound across his chest and he falls down. Knight cleans his blade of blood as Itachi says,

"How did that not work?"

"How _did_ that not work?-!", Anzzy says in astonishment.

Knight responds in the most cool way he can, "Bionic eyes, I had them made to auto adjust to sunlight, certain degrees of lasers and mind control."

Anzzy, "Mind control? Seriously what the heck."

Knight Yells into the air as if at his sister, "I do not trust the government OK?"

Itachi, "Who are you talking to?"

Knight pulls out a heal pack, gives it to Itachi and says, "My sis, just stand up and stand next to me."

Itachi uses the heal pack to fix his wound then he does what Nitros says.

Itachi looks embarrassed but he says, "Uh…hello weird guy's sister?"

Annzy, "He can hear me now right?"

Knight, "Itachi did you hear her?"

Itachi, "Yes…so…that means you were telling the truth."

Knight, "Yes, And unfortunately the only way to leave this world is for you to befriend me."

"Then I guess we're friends. I need to lay low for a while anyway." remarks Itachi.

Knight, "Grand."

Suddenly a portal opens.

Knight, "Guess that's the way out, but first, and I don't mean any disrespect but lets loot the town."

Itachi frowns and says, "If you really need to, just don't take too long."

Knight proceeds to run off and gather as much money, tasty food, and weapons as his messenger bag ,which by the way is a dimensional bag so it can hold a ten foot by ten foot room's worth of stuff, can hold. He returns to the portal and the step in.

Huh, wasn't really expecting that.

Our duo exits out into a white room. Knight looks back and forth and says, "What the hell!"

Itachi says, "Girl, can you still hear us? We seem to have done something wrong." He then pulls out a knife and holds it to Knight's throat. "Help us get out, or you tell her what to do to get us out."

Knight nervously says, "A-A-A-Annzy? What does the read out in the fourteenth readout sensor say?"

Annzy tries to find it but there are so many. She eventually finds one that looks important and it says 'needs calibration'.

Annzy, "Knight, it says that it needs calibration."

Knight, "Needs cali…wait…Itachi you can let me go. All we have to do is keep going to anime worlds until the machine is celebrated to the shifting."

Itachi lets him go.

Knight says, "Ann, switch the anime and push the warp button.

Annzy smiles as she turns the dial to a different anime and then almost bursts out laughing when she pushes the button. Knight and Itachi see a blinding white light and do not see anything until they reappear in another world. The new world looks pretty nice, like a moderately normal town.

Knight, "Huh, I wonder what anime we're in?"

Itachi, "This place doesn't look too dangerous."

A voice, "In the name of the moon I will stop you!"

A look of seer terror passes over Knight the moment he hears those words.

Itachi, dumbfounded at his new companions face asks, "What? It can't be that bad."

Suddenly the evil witch, her minions, sailor moon and the sailor scouts all seemingly jump over their heads fighting each other. Itachi looks at them with eyes wide and jaw agape.

Knight looks to Itachi and says, "See, this is among the girliest animes ever. I shutter to think what we have to do here."

Itachi, still in shock, says, "We-we don't really suffer the consequences for any of our actions in these things right?"

Knight, "Wha…Oh, not really. If we did something wrong we can just do the action needed to get out and we would be in the clear. But, why do you ask this?"

Itachi, "One more question, how old are those girls?"

Knight, "Ann is this pre, current, or future season?"

Annzy, "Its future…somehow."

Knight, "Itachi, they'd still be about 17."

Itachi grins evily, "Perfect." he then runs off as fast as the wind.

Annzy a bit disgusted says, "Is he…?"

Knight with is eye twitching, "I believe he is."

Knight pulls out his machete and runs after him, screaming profanity and pleads of decency.

Meanwhile, outside the anime world with Annzy, she asks XJ19, "What are they supposed to be doing anyway?"

XJ19, "I-I-I I was really hoping you weren't going to ask that."

"You don't mean?"

"Unfortunatly, Itachi is on the correct path."

"EWWWWWWWWWW. Then should we tell Knight that he shouldn't stop Itachi?"

"That's part of it though; the request is for… umm, one of them to perform the 'deed' while the other tries to kill him."

"What kind of sick twisted person thinks of this?"

"It's completely randomized. I think."

"You think!-?"

"I apologize, but I am only programmed the way he designed me, if you are going to be mad then be mad at him."

"Fine, I'll hit him upside the head when he gets out. So what do we do now then?"

"We wait."

Back in the anime, Knight is still searching for Itachi everywhere. People are looking with confused looks at him as he smashes down doors and cuts his way trough boxes and cars and anything else that gets in his damned way.

Knight screams in anger, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PEDIOPHILICAC SON OF A BI-!"

Just then he hears a scream that is not very far away. Knight then slashes his way in that direction, bursts a door down, sees Itachi, and before he can hit Itachi the two of them are transported out."

Mocking death. Err, death gods

When they reappear they are in a lush field full of flowers. Itachi, who is nude, is still in the same position as he was before and Knight was about to stab him.

Knight looks around, sighs, and smacks his forehead saying, "We were _supposed_ to molest them?"

Itachi stands up, finds his clothes, which also came with him, and says while dressing, "Apparently so."

"I'm going to murder you in my world if you try that."

"Are there women that dress like them in your world?"

"No, except for conventions…and I probably wouldn't mind you do what you want so long as you are dressed as the masked tuxedo."

"Done, f*9king done."

"Great… now that we have that business out of the way, lets get to real items of attention. Like _where the hell we are_."

"I see a city over that way."

"What ci…oh crap."

The city they are viewing is the soul society from Bleach.

Knight asks Ann, "Pre, current, or future season?"

Ann, "Its pre. Pre DESTINATION."

Knight, ignoring the destination part, says, "Good, then this shouldn't be too hard. What's the mission?"

XJ19, "Befriend Rengi and get him to come with you."

Knight, with a twitch in his eye, "No, that's not going to happen, he has friends and a very demanding job, its not like…"

Suddenly, Rengi appears skipping through the field, "Yahoo, no work for one full year!"

Itachi smiles and says, "You were saying?'

Knight frowns and says, "Shut up."

The two approach Rengi and say, "Excuse us good sir."

Rengi looks over and says, "Yo, why are you dressed in clothes like those of the world of the living?"

Knight, "Um, you might not believe this but…"

Itachi, "We are both from different worlds and in his world part of your life is called an 'anime' that he and others watch for entertainment. He figured out how to travel between those worlds. He found me, I got to have sex. _Awesome_ sex, and now we're here and can't leave unless you come with us."

Knight looks to Itachi and says, "Itachi…What the hell makes you think he would believe any of that at all?"

Rengi, "No, I believe him."

Knight horribly confused, "Wait, really?-!"

Rengi, "Yea really. Its kind of weird. I know this but no one else does. Even though I know I'm in a show called Bleach, the main character is an orange haired weirdo, and I'm awesome. No one else remembers when we are in the flash backs together or anything else."

"So you've confronted people about it before?" Itachi asked.

Rengi, "Oh god yes, they thought I was crazy for a real long time."

Knight, "So… will you come with us then?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"When bleach is over, make Rukia fall in love with me."

"Even though I can… I really think you need to do it on your own."

"Oh come on, just a little help."

"Pff, Fine, I'll help."

Rengi walks to them and says, "All right, let's go."

Just before they are about to leave, a giant energy wave hits them and scatters them.

They all dodge the attack, but look to see who do it. Kenpachi is still standing about fifty feet away and Yachiru is following close behind.

Kenpachi yells, "Hey Rengi, who are these guys? I don't remember them be'in here at all."

"Oh they've been around," Rengi lied, "but they're just small fry so you never noticed e'm before."

Kenpachi stares at them and says, "If I never noticed e'm before it means they're shirkin' their training. They have to fight me now!"

Yachiru jumps and yells support for Kenpachi as he rushes to attack Itachi and Knight. Itachi begins hand signs as Knight seems to be looking for something in his bag. Itachi uses fireballs and flame attacks and quick ninja speed to evade attacks. Kenpachi mocks the two because they are unable to damage him more than some scrapes and minor burns. Knight finds what he was looking for, a grenade shaped item, and throws it.

Kenpachi catches it and says, "What is this? You think this can stop me?"

The object suddenly explodes and Kenpachi is stuck in a mound of pink goo.

Itachi touches it and cringes saying, "It feels like…gum?"

Knight smiles and says, "Its my super candy grenade. It has special chemicals to inhibit telekinetic powers. I thought it could also suppress spirit pressure, apparently I was right."

Yachiru runs up to Knight and says _very_ eagerly, "Hey creepy, you said it was made out of candy RIGHT?-!-!-!"

Knight, "Erm, yes it is."

She yells a loud yay and begins eating Kenpachi out.

Rengi asks Knight, "Do you have anymore of those?"

"I do, but what would you do with them?"

"Nothing now, just for later in case we need them."

Knight throws him one and says, "Just take out the pin and throw."

Rengi stows it and the three escape.

A video game? Really? Wait YES!

The three appear in a great white room. Itachi rolls his eyes and Knight slaps his forehead.

Rengi, confused and annoyed says, "What?"

Knight responds, "This happened before, just a few minutes before actually. Ann what does it say this time?"

"What?" questions Rengi.

Itachi responds, "His sister who is at the controls of this thing."

"Oh." Responds Rengi kind of in doubtful tone.

Outside Annzy looks to it and it says 'Kingdom hearts 2, current.'

Annzy, "XJ19, what are they supposed to do?'

XJ19 responds, "Prevent Axel from completely dying."

Anzzy tells Knight and Knight looks around. He pulls out a pair of binoculars and sees Sora and Axel fighting heartless.

Knight, "Guys, I think I know why we are here."

They go in the direction of them and are just in time to watch as Axel gives his final monologue to Sora. He dissipates and Sora goes through the dark corridor.

Knight yells, "Rengi, please gather the last of his spirit, Itachi, use your chakra to give his spirit enough energy so he can reform."

They do as he asks and Axel starts reforming. When the body becomes tangible Knight uses another heal pack on Axel. After an hour of work, Axel is now fine and wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he asks a bit dazed,

"Why am I not dead?"

Knight answers, "Cause we saved you."

"It was a little touch and go there for a minute." adds Rengi.

"Where is Sora?" Axel asks sill dazed.

Knight tells him, "Through the dark corridor you made."

"Thanks, who are you guys by the way?" Asks Axel, who is now standing.

Itachi, "Friends from another dimension."

Axel, "So you're all nobodies?"

Knight, "No, we're from worlds father apart than those your from. So far that this dimension and all the ones you've been to are either movies, shows, or a game in mine."

"So…this place is a giant game to you?"

"Yes."

"So you know what's going to happen next?"

"Yea, I do."

"Then I assume it all ends just fine. Now if you guys aren't nobodies then how the hell did you get here?"

"I made a machine to traverse the worlds. My sister sent me through too soon and now I must do many tasks and jump between planes to get home. One of the requirements is you come with us."

"Well I have no problems with that, my whole life kinda sucks at the moment."

"Wunderbar, then just stand near us and lets go."

"Wait…can we do something first?"

"What is it?"

Axel smiles evily, "Something fun."

Itachi smiling, "We're gunna get along great."

Ansem is sitting in his throne room murmuring evil mastermind stuff to him self when Axel comes through a dark corridor.

Ansem surprised says, "Axel, I thought you turned to Sora's side and then died."

Axel, "I came back to give you…A BURNING ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

Rengi and Itachi appear from behind Ansem's chair, pull tight on the cords making his hood cover his face then pull his underpants up over his head. Nitros then dumps oil on his head. Axel then lights him on fire.

Axel yells, "Take that you over annalistic sonovaB4#ch. Oh and for Roxas."

Knight and company then do the three musketeers…er four, hand thing while saying da daada daaaa' and warp out.

Demons and lots of 'em

Knight and company appear in a land that looks like feudal Japan. The landscape is lush and beautiful. Rengi looks around and asks

"Where did we wind up?"

"Some kind if ancient place." Itachi adds.

Axel walks to a nearby cherry tree. The tree is blossoming and its pedal fly off gracefully in the wind. Axel remarks, "Well it is peaceful. It was always so tense back in my world. Few of us laughed…well not for the right reasons anyway."

Knight asks his sister, "Ann, what anime is this? I can think of a few that this could be."

Ann looks at the read-out and it says 'Inuyasha pre-season'.

XJ19 then says, "It appears as if Shessomaru is needed as one of their companions."

Ann, "They have to get him? I only watched a few episodes but isn't he kind of a serious guy?"

"Yes, it might be very tough for them."

Ann says to Knight, "You're apparently in Inuyasha, before the show started. You have to go get Sheshomaru to join you."

Knight responds, "Shit. Ok gentlemen, we're looking for a guy with long white hair and a crescent moon on his face. You all have a flame power of some sort. Use it as a flare when you find something."

Knight then runs off.

Axel laughing a bit, "Really? A moon on his face? Kinda reminds me of Saïx."

"Did your Saïx have a moon on his face too?" ponders Rengi.

"No, just a big X, he reminds me of em because Saïx used moonlight to boost his powers."

Itachi sarcastically says, "Right, because the moon is totally full of power."

Axel in serious tone, "I've been to worlds where a fairy can make you fly by putting magic dust on you. What he does is not out of the ordinary for me."

Itachi takes a bit of a laugh and says, "Sorry sorry, just a bit funny."

Rengi, "I was actually thinking the same thing as Itachi, but since there is spirit pressure all over the damn place in my world I really can't comment."

Axel, "You think that's funny, in my world there's only one girl in the whole organization I'm in, and guess what? She's a big B!*ch."

Itachi and Rengi laugh a bit and Itachi bursts out,

In my world, its normal for two guys and one girl to go out into the wilderness for days just to track down one guy. You can imagine how that is, but guess what…It never happens."

They all laugh a lot and rengi says,

"My job consists of hunting down evil spirits called hollows, Every day I gotta deal with a boss with no friggin emotion, a girl who can't tell the _**obvious **_hints that I like her, teammates who you could fool with a simple magic trick, a creepy mad scientist and his weird assistant, a lady captain that scares the crap out of everyone by her just being there, a terminally ill guy, and a lecherous captain…everyday for 300 years.

They all start rolling on the ground laughing. When they get up axel asks,

"What were we supposed to be doing again?"

Itachi, "I dunno something about the moon and fire."

Rengi, "What, that doesn't make any sense. What would we do? Set the moon on fire?"

Axel puts his hand to his chin and says in a thinking pose, "You know, that's probably what we were supposed to do."

Itachi, "But how do we set the moon on fire?"

Suddenly demons appear out of nowhere.

Rengi pulls out his sword and syas, "We'll think later."

The three quickly kill the demons. After they are done they toss all the bodies in a pile and set it on fire. While looking at it they get and idea. They start killing demons and bringing them back to toss on the fire. A week later Knight returns to find the three have built a burning tower of demons as high as a skyscraper. Rengi is just floating up to toss a few more demons on top. Axel is catapaulting them, and Itachi is using levitation jutsus to make more go up.

Knight yells, "What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi says, "Trying to light the moon on fire, duh. What the hell have you been doing?'

Knight, flustered and tired says, "What, but I said, The moon really, how did you?...oh I am seeing the correlation now. Ok you keep doing that, I'm…I'm going to take a nap."

Knight lies down to rest when Sesshomaru walks up and asks,

"Are you the ones responsible for the declining demon population?"

Axel says, "I guess so, why?"

"Nothing, it just saves me the trouble of killing them myself."

"Hey why don't you help? We could use a hand."

"I suppose, I don't have anything more useful to do."

Then, with Sesshomaru's help, after the pile is big enough. They use their powers to rocket it to the moon. And set it on fire.

Knight wake up and guess what? He sees the moon…on fire.

Knight, "You-you actually set the moon on fire. You set the moon on literal fire. How the? I don't even, there isn't even any oxygen up there."

Sesshomaru asks , "Who is he."

Axel, "He's our friend we were telling you about. Oh wait Knight isn't this the guy we were supposed to find?"

Knight angrily, "You remembered the mission!"

Itachi, "Well yea, we're not idiots.'

Knight, "When, when di you f*cking remember?"

Axel, "Day two of the killing and burning demons."

Knight, "Why didn't you stop?"

Rengi, "Oh come on, how many times can you say that you set the moon on fire?"

Sesshomaru, "Besides, it helps me. It helps me so much I might be able to go with a group of people to god knows where, maybe not even in this universe."

Knight stares at Sesshomaru and yells,

"WHAT! HE ALREADY KNOWS?"

Rengi walks up to him and says, "That's what you get for walking away from us for so long."

Knight sighs then has everyone gather and they port out.

Home

Our new team appears in the transportation chamber of the anime portal-matrix-warp generator thing. Annzy happily hugs her brother and says,

"Your back, and you have lots of new friends. So…you're not mad are you?"

Knight angrily stares and says, "Get…out…now."

Annzy backs off slowly and leaves claiming to return tomorrow, when he has cooled down.

Axel then asks, "So what do we do?'

"You guys can explore the house, have any of my food. Hell watch TV. I need to fix a few things." Responds Knight.

So that is what they did. They sat on his couch and started to watch TV. Knight returned to the innards of the anime portal-matrix-warp generator thing to fix whatever he had too. What crazy adventures will befall our new team of anime characters. THE A-TEAM!


End file.
